Apa Yang Seharusnya dan Tidak Seharusnya Terjadi
by Deanloves
Summary: Dean mencoba untuk mengeri dengan perubahan adiknya yang menggunakan kekuatan demonya. Berharap tidak ada yang berubah, berharap bisa mengulang waktu kembali, berharap mereka tidak harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Apa Yang Seharusnya dan Tidak Seharusnya Terjadi **

Ini adalah terjemahan dari cerita aslinya 'Daddy Dee: What Should Be and What Shouldn't Be' yang berbahasa Inggris.

So ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT ...

**Chapter 1**

Dean dengan seksama mengawasi dan mengamati keadaan tempat itu dari balik tebok, dengan adiknya, Sam, tetap di belakangnya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Mereka sedang berada sebuah gua di dalam perut bumi, tempat sebuah ritual aneh sedang dilakukan. Mereka dalam tugas mengejar evil yang melakukan sebuah ritual kuno dengan kedok sebuah aliran sesat bernama 'The Order of Innocence'….. . Tidak ada yang mengetahui aliran tersebut kecuali anggotanya sendiri, dan memang tidak ada yang ingin mengetahuinya ataupun peduli dengan kegiatan mereka. Tapi Winchester bersaudara harus melakukannya. Mereka sudah cukup muak dengan ritual demon itu, tapi mereka lebih muak lagi dengan penggunaan bayi sebagai tumbal. Tumbal manusia dengan menggunakan bayi tak berdosa, sudah jadi alasan yang cukup buat Dean untuk memusnahkan demon ini.

Dengan mudah, mereka berdua bisa membereskan para pengikut aliran sesat ini, dan sekarang tinggal pemimpinnya. Dean and Sam bisa melihat altar dengan bayi terikat di atasnya. Nyanyian mantra terdengar keras bercampur dengan suara tangis bayi ketakutan, semakin membuat Dean muak. Tidak heran nama alirannya 'The Order of Innocence', karena mereka memakai bayi tak berdosa sebagai tumbal untuk Demon, betul-betul harus dihentikan. Sang pendeta menyelesaikan mantranya …. dan terlihat mengangkat sesuatu sambil berkumat-kamit. Bulu kuduk Dean dan Sam berdiri saking tegangnya. Mereka siap untuk menyerang sekarang mumpung dia masih berkumati-kamit tidak jelas,...

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mendekat dan bergabung di sini, daripada bersembunyi di sana seperti seorang pengecut."

Dean dan Sam berpadangan kaget. Mereka ketahuan.

Pendeta itu berbalik ke arah mereka dan dua bersaudara itu sudah tidak bisa lagi bersembunyi. Senyuman iblis menyungging di sana.

"Mari, mari bergabung bersama 'The Order of Innocence' …."

"Kami datang bukan untuk bergabung," dengan berani dan percaya diri Sam menujukkan dirinya, "kami datang akan memusnahkanmu, iblis bajingan!" seraya mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Cahaya putih kelur dari tangan Sam menyerang iblis itui. Si iblis membalasnya dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, dan mendapat perlawanan. Sam mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, yang berarti seluruh kekuatan iblisnya untuk memusnahkan iblis ini. Dean hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, melihat adik kesayangannya bertarung, menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Meski Dean sangat tidak setuju dengan kekuatan Sam, dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menhentikan Sam menggunakannya. Kekuatan itu sangat membantu mereka. Dan Dean merasa sangat bersalah membiarkannya.

"Dean, bawa keluar bayinya dari sini!" teriak Sam seraya terus mengeluarkan ekkuatannya, berusaha untuk memusnahkan iblis ini. Teriakan Sam menyadarkan Dean dari pikirannya.

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Dean langsung berlari menuju altar dan melepaskan bayi yang masih menangis keras ketakutan dari, "Shss…tidak apa-apa, baby, aku akan melepaskanmu, kita akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," Dean menenangkan bayi laki-laki itu yang menangis dengan kencangnya, lalu memeluknya hangat, dan sesegera mungkin membawanya ke balik tembok.

Dean tetap mendekap sang bayi dengan terus memperhatikan pertarungan Sam. Dean bisa melihat bagaimana Sam berusaha keras mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya membuat Sam kehabisan tenaganya. Iblis ini pastilah iblis yang kuat. Dean tahu Sam sangatlah kesakitan, dilihat dari mimik wajah Sam dan juga yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya. Belum lagi mata Sam yang berubah menjadi hitam semua. Hati Dean terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Oh, Sammy," tapi tetap Dean tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Hingga akhirnya kabut hitam pekat melayang keluar dari mulut pendeta itu dan hilang di langit-langit ruangan, dan Sam terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga. Matanya perlahan kemabli normal. Darah masih mengalir dari hidungnya, membuat Dean khawatir, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Deqan melihatnya.

"Sammy, kamu tidak pa-pa?" suara Dean penuh kekhawatiran, dan mencoba untuk mengusap darah di hidung Sam.

Sam terengah, "Yeah!" dan siap untuk jatuh pingsan saat hampir sebuha tangan yang kuat menangkap tubuh limbungnya.

"Yow, aku memenggangmu, Sammy," Dean menangkap tubuh limbung adiknya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya masih mendekap bayi..

Sam berusaha untuk tetap berdiri di atas kakinya, karena tahu Dean tidak akan mampu menopang tubuh besarnya. Sam benar-benar kehabiasan tenaga

"Yuk, kita keluar dari sini," Dean menopang adiknya berjalan dan keluar dari etmpat gelap ini.

"Heh, Dean…, dia tidur," Sam tiba-tiba berucap

"Huh?" Dean menengok kea rah bayi yang ada di dekapnnya, dan etrsenyum lega. "Paling tidak dia tidak ketakutan lagi."

Sam mengangguk setuju

Dean tersenyum kulum dengan bangganya. Dan teringat ini bukan bertama kali ia bisa membuat seorang bayi tidur dengan tenangnya di pelukannya. Dia pernah mealukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan dia lega belum kehilangan sentuhan ajaibnya

Sam melihat abangnya dengan terheran dan mencoba mengartikan senyum kulum di wajah abanya, tapi tidka berhasil.

"Udah ayo," Dean menyeret adiknya dengan hati-hati

Mereka berjalan menuju Impala dan Dean segera menyerahkan bayinya pada Sam agar dia bisa menyetir.

"Nih, pegang dia," Dean seraya menyerahkan bayinya pada Sam.

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku yang pegang dia?" protes Sam. Dia tidak mau mengasuh bayi ini selama perjalanan pulang, meski hanya dengan memangku bayi itu.

"Yeah, kita kan tidak punya kursi bayi buat dia, dan tidak mungkin aku memegang dia selama aku menyetir, ya, kan?"

"Ya sudah, aku yang nyetir saja."

"Enak saja. Mana mungkin aku mengizinkanmu menyetir setelah kamu habiskan kekuatanmu tadi, Sam."

"Aku tidak pa-apa Dean, aku masih bisa menyetir," Sam meyakinkan.

Dean mengamati adiknya, tapi sebelum ia berucap,

"Aku tidak mau pegang dia, Dean!" Sam dengan paniknya, sangat berbeda dengan wajah marah saat mengeluarkan kekuatan demonnya..

Dean melihat adiknya dengan tidak percaya, dan harus tersenyum, karena dia tahu Sammy sama sekali tidak ada pengalaman dalam mengasuh bayi.

Sam menatapnya dalam berharao Dean menariknya perintahnya, tapi

"Tidak," Dean tetap pada perintahnya, dan memberikan bayi yang masih tertidur dengan lelap itu kepada Sam. Tapi tiba-tiba sang bayi menangsi dengan keras begitu sampai di tangan Sam, menolak untuk berpindah.

Dean terpaku dengan reaksi si bayi.

"Kan, dia tidak suka aku!"

"Yeah, karena kamu bau."

Sam melotot protes tapi hanya membuat Dean tertawa geli. Dean menarik lagi bayinya kembali ke pelukannya, dan ajaib, tangis si bayi perlaha-lahan mereda.

Dean dan Sam sama-sama terpaku terheran, dengan si bayi: 'aneh'

"Nah, sudah jelas, kan, siapa yang akan memegang dia selama perjalanan pulang?" Sam dengan nada kemenangan.

Dean memandang adiknya dengan sebal, tapi tidak dapat berbnuat apa-apa. Diberikannya kunci pada Sam dan berjalan ke arah bangku penumpand, sementara Sam nyerngir dengan senangnya duduk di kursi supir.

Perjalanan pulang dilalui dengan kesunyian, dan tenang. Sam menengok ke Dean yang duduk di sampingnya. Sam harus tersenyum melihat wajah damai abangnya tertidur dengan tetap mendekep erat dan aman bayi di pelukannya. _'Ow,Dean…'_

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah si bayi mereka tahu mereka harus langsung mengembalikan sang bayi kepada orang tuanya. Tapi Sam dapat melihat perasaan sedih Dean saat mereka berada di di depan rumah sang bayi.

"Kita harus mengembalikan dia, Dean," Sam berucap dengan halus

Dean mengela nafas, "Yah, aku tahu," dan keluar dari mobil.

Pengembalian sang bayi berjalan dengan lancer dan sedikit emosional. Orang tua sang bayi sudha hamper berpikir tidaka kan bertemu dengan putra mereka lagi. Dan mereka sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih, putra mereka masih dapat kemabli dengan selamat tak kurang satu apapun. Tapi bagi Winchester bersaudara, ini adalah pekerjaan yang biasa.

Setelah berpamitan dan menerima amplop sebagai balas jasa (meski mereka tidak memintanya) merekapun siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mencari buruan yang lain.

Tapi saat Sam hendak menyerahkan kuncinya kembali pada Dean, Dean menggeleng menolaknya,

"Nggak, kamu saja yang menyetir, punggungku sakit, memegang bayi dengan posisi tadi selama berjam-jam."

"Tapi kamu menikmatinya, kan," balas Sam. "Akuilah Dean, kamu suka bayi itu ada di pangkuanmu," Sam nyengir nakal.

"Ah, nggak juga, cuma mengingatkanku pada jaman dulu."

Sam terheran, "Ingat apa?"

"Ingat waktu aku menggendongmu, Sam. Kamu tidur dengan pulasnya di pelukanku setelah menangis dengan kencang karena mimpi buruk."

Sam terkatup, dengan memandang abangnya. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, Deanlah yang selalu menenangkan saat kalau dia menangis waktu dia masih kecil. "Yeah, Dean, kamu memang melakukannya."

"Jangan dilanjutkan," balas Dean dengan tidak nyaman, dia bahkan tidak menengok ke arah adiknya.

Sam hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu Dean sangat tidak suka dengan _'the flick chick moment.'_

Merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil, Dean segera duduk dengan nyamanya di kursi penumpang dengan Sam masih terus membahasnya.

"Kamu harus punya, Dean," ucap Sam seraya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Punya apa?" Dean tidak mengerti

"Anak, bayi."

"Oh, yang benar saya," Dean mengerutu.

"Kamu menginginkannya, Dean. Suatu hari kamu harus membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Bisa kita berhenti bahas ini?" Dean semakin tidak nyaman. "Sejak kapan bayi menjadi bahasan penting di sini."

"Baru saja," Sam menyeringai nakal.

Dean memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, "Diam, Sam, atau aku tendang kamu keluar!"

Sam hanya tertawa dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Ia melirik abangnya dan menangkap sneyum sungging di sana lalu berubah menjadi sedih. Entah bagaimana Sam tahu apa yang dipikirkan Dean, tapi tidak ingin mengungkitnya lagi . Cukup untuk saat ini. Sam menghela nafas, dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat untuk mencari motel terdekat agar Dean bisa melanjutnya tidur dengan nyaman.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean sedang berada di dalam mimpi yang indah, dengan dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik, saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Dean…"

Dean tidak ingin bangun, tapi orang itu terus memanggilnya.

"Dean!"

"APA!" Dean memaksa untuk membuka mata kantuknya, dan menemukan Sam berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan berbalut kaus tidur dan celana pendek, menggendong seorang balita.

Dean mencoba untuk sadar penuh, "Apa?"

"Emily mimpi buruk," Sam memberitahukan.

"Siapa?" Dean belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Sam menunjuk balita yang sedang menangis di gendongannya.

Dean terpaku dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan matanya. Umur gadis cilik itu tidak lebih dari 3 tahun, dan dia menangis terisak!

"Daddy…," dengan terisak dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Dean

Dean terkaget, tapi diulurkannya tangannya menerima balita itu. Balita itu mendekap erat leher Dean. Dean melotot keheranan pada Sam, dan berharap adiknya ini bisa menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Dia tiba-tiba bangun dengan menangis kencang, aneh kamu nggak denger, Dean, kayaknya dia mimpi buruk. Aku sudah coba buat nenangin dia, tapi nggak sukses, jadi aku bawa ke sini."

"Kok ke sini?"

"Karena dia pengen bapaknya, Dean."

Dean semakin kaget, "Hah? Siapa bap _?" belum juga Dean selesai dengan pertanyaan, Sam sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dia anakmu, Dean."

Dean terpaku, tapi tersadar balita dengan isakan balita yang ada dipelukannya dia..

"Oh, nggak pa-apa, sayang, jangan takut, sini...," Dean mengusap lembut gadis cilik itu mencoba menenangkannya. _'__Sebentar, siapa namnya, Emily, kan__?'_

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Dean mengangkat balita itu dan menggendongnya mencoba untuk menina-bobokan di dadanya dengan menyanyika H_ush Little Baby_. Lagu yang dulu ia dengar saat ibunya menyanyikan untuknya saat Dean masih kecil, dan biasanya langsung bisa membuatnya tidur lagi dalam 5 menit. Entah bagaimana ia masih bisa mengingatnya.

Dengan sekejap, Dean sudah bisa merasakan balita kecil itu kembali tertidur di dadanya. Kepalanya menempel di pundaknya. Setelah diyakini Emily tertidur pulas, dibaringkannya ia tempat tidur. Dean tahu, balita ini akan tidur bersamanya malam ini, meskipun ia belum yakin benar siapa anak kecil ini. Tapi kata Sam tadi, anak ini anaknya? Tapi yang benar saja!

Setelah yakin balita ini benar-benar tertidur pulas, Dean langsung keluar kamar mencari Sam.

Dan ia harus kembali kaget dengan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Ruangan yang ia yakini sebagai ruang tengah atau ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga dengan design yang manis dan nyaman, terasa sekali sentuhan wanitanya. Pastilah ini bukan Motel. Ini rumah. Dean semakin heran._ 'Rumah siapa nih?'_

"Sam!"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Sammy!"

"Apa!" sahutan bernada kesal terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar yang berada di seberang kamar Dean. "Ssttt, Dean, kamu mau bangunin dia lagi?" Sam menarik nafas kesal.

Dean masuk ke kamar adiknya, dan menemukan sam sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dengan buku-buku tebal tersebar di atasnya. Satu diantara buku tebal itu tertulis di sampul depannya, 'Public Law Management'

"Kamu sedang belajar?" Dean dengan wajah terheran.

"Yeah, aku ada ujian penting besok pagi, Dean, jadi bisakah kamu membiarkan aku belajar dengan tenang?"

Dean terkatup dengan beribu keheranan, dan mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Oke, Sam, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Dean benar-benar butuh penjelasan sekarang.

"Hah?" Sam tidak mengerti.

"Di mana kita? Dan siapa anak kecil itu? Kenapa kamu bilang dia anakku!" Dean setengah panik.

Sam terpaku dengan pertanyaan Dean terlebih dengan reaksinta.

"Dean, kamu nggak pa-pa? Atau kamu juga habis dapet mimpi buruk?"

"Hah?" Dean semakin heran. "Nggak!"

"Terus kenapa kamu tanya itu?"

"Tanya apa?" Dean tak mengerti.

Sam menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Sam, terakhir yang aku ingat adalah kita sedang di dalam mobil, baru selesai dari pekerjaan kita. Aku duduk di mobil dengan kamu yangmenyetir, dan aku yakin aku ketiduran."

"Pekerjaan? Maksudmu berburu?"

"Iya. Kita baru saja mengembalikan bayi yang akan dijadikan kurban oleh satu aliran setan yang nggak jelas."

Sam harus tertawa dengan uraian Dean, "Dean kita sudah tidak pernah berburu lagi selama bertahun-tahun."

Dean terpaku tak percaya. "Apa?" lebih mirip seperti ekspresi kaget. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kamu memutuskan untuk berhenti, dan menikah."

Dean semakin terpaku, sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. _'Aku menikah?' _Terdengar aneh di telinganya.

Dean siap dengan pertanyaannya tapi Sam sudah memutar tubuhnya menghadap buffet yang terpajang sebuah foto pernikahan yang bahagia dengan dia sebagai pengantin prianya bersama... Layla, Layla Rourke. _'__HAH!__?'_

Dean langsung berlari ke kamar untuk melihat kembali balita tadi yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di tempat tidurnya. Diperhatikannya gadis kecil itu. Sangat cantik, dan berambut pirang. Dean kembali lari ke kamar Sam.

"Layla?" memastikan kembali.

"Yup!"

"Terus di mana dia sekarang, apa dia tinggal bersama kita, apa dia ...?" wajahnya setengah bersemangat setengah khawatir, teringat dengan Layla yang ia kenal dulu.

Sam terpaku dengan pertanyaan Dean. Matanya mengartikan dia tidak percaya Dean menanyakan itu semua.

Tatapan aneh Sam seperti menjadi jawaban untuk Dean.

"Dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi, kan?" Denagn dengan lemas, "Dia sudah ...?" ia bahkan tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

Sam semakin terheran dengan perilaku abangnya ini. "Kamu habis mabuk ya?"

Dean kembali protes, "Ngaco!"

Sam menarik nafas, "Tidur lagi sana, Dean. Cukup dengan dengan pertanyaan konyol ini, pura-pura kamu lupa semuanya."

"Aku nggak pura-pura lupa, Sam," Dean mencoba membela diri.

Sam menggeleng-geleng kepala, "Aku capek Dean, aku ada ujian penting besok pagi, sekarang izinkan aku tidur, oke," dengan begitu Sam menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di muka dean, dan menguncinya.

Dean terpaku. "Sam?" dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. "Sammy!"

"Pergi sana, Dean! Jangan ganggu, aku mau tidur…!" teriak Sam dari dalam, benar-benar tidak mau diganggu lagi.

Dean terdiam. Yah, mungkin ia jangan mengganggu Sam dulu sekarang. Ia memang kebingungan, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Sam bingung juga. Jangan sekarang deh.

Dean menarik nafas dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Dean harus terpaku dengan sosok kecil yang masih tertidur pulas di sana..

"Ya Tuhan…," Dean menghela nafas, membayangkan jika benar-benar gadis kecil ini adalah putrinya.

Dean naik ke tempat tidur, dan dengan ragu ia menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Si kecil langsung meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya. Dia tahu ayahnya datang dan memeluknya hangat. Sekali lagi Dean menghela nafas dan semakin dipeluknya hangat tubuh kecil itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean terbangun dengan sesuatu menggelitik hidungnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati sekumpulan rambut menutupi wajahnya, dan sosok kecil meringkuk di dadanya, membuat Dean melompat.

"HIH, apa nih!" seraya bangun dan mendapati matanya terkatuk foto di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Foto pernikahan dirinya bersama Layla. Dean langsung teringat semuanya dengan ternganga. Jadi tadi malam itu bukan mimpi? Mimpi seorang gadis cilik. Dean melirik ka arah balita yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih belum ingin percaya. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangannya. Sebuah ruangan yang pantas disebut kamar tidur, bukan kamar motel. Sinar matahari masuk dengan hanganya diantara tirai jendela yang berwarna merah maroon lembut. Dean kembali menoleh pada gadis cilik di sisinya, _'Anak ini ini anakku?_' Jadi bukan mimpi? Ini semua nyata? Dean terpaku tidak percaya.

Dean langsung bangkit keluar kamar dan menemukan ruang keluaraga yang sama dengan ia ia liat tadi malam. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Sam sedang duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapannya.

"Sam?" panggilnya pelan.

Sam mendongak dan tersenyum renyah , "Hey, pagi?"

Dean mengangguk mencoba untuk mengingat kembali, "Aku tebak, kamu pasti mau kuliah."

"Yup, ada ujian penting hari ini," Sam nyengir bersemangat.

"Yah, jadi tadi malam bener-bener bukan mimpi," Dean mengangguk dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dan balita yang ada di tempat tidurku adalah putriku, kan?"

Sam memandang sam dengan keheranan, dan tersenyum penuh curiga, "Dean, kamu bener_"

"Yap," potong Dean langsung. "Aku nggak pa-pa, cuma sedikit pusing."

Sam harus tersenyum. Dia sangat mengenal abangnya, jadi tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Cuma heran, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Mabuk, Dean."

Dean tersenyum kecut.

"Oke, aku pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa bawa keranjang bekalnya, ya, sudah aku siapin semuanya, tinggal dibawa. Ketemu di karnaval, ya..."

Dean terpaku, "Heh, karnaval? Kita mau pergi _?"

Sam kembali memandang abangnya dengan terheran, "Jangan bilang kamu lupa kita mau pergi ke karnaval. Anakmu sudah merengek berhari-hari minta diajak kesana."

"Oh, nggak, aku nggak lupa," sahut Dean langsung, "cuma kaget aja, kamu juga mau ikut ke sana," Dean tertawa geli. Karnaval adalah satu-satunya tempat yang berusaha Sammy hindari seumur hidupnya.

"Emily ingin aku ikut, dan kamu tau sendiri, aku nggak akan bisa menolaknya, kan..."

"Yeah, kamu sayang dia."

"Kita semua sayang dia, Dean."

"Pastinya. Mhmm, kembali pertanyaanku yang tadi malam, apa Layla meninggal karen..." Dean mengisyaratkan tangannya ke kepalanya tidak ingin menyebutnya.

"Apa, hilang ingatan?" Sam menebaknya.

Dean tercenung heran. "Bukan, kanker otak..."

Giliran Sam yang tercenung, "Kanker otak dari mana?" protes Sam dengan tertawa geli. Tapi ia harus terdiam lagi dengan wajah Dean yang serius. Dia menarik nafas, "Dean, aku tahu kamu memang nggak mau mengingatnya, tapi Layla meninggal saat melahirkan Emily untuk kamu, dia meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu."

Dean terkatup, "Astaga." Tapi yang semakin dia heran, bukankah Layla Rourke sakit Kanker Otak, makanya mereka bertemu di tenda penyembuhan Roy Le Grange? Dean ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut, tapi itu akan membuat Sam semakin curiga. Bisa dibilang gila ia nanti.

"Yeah, tapi kamu hebat, Dean, bisa melakukannya tanpa Layla," Sam tersenyum dengan bangga.

Dean memaksa tersenyum, tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi gadis kecil itu.

"Key, Dean, ketemu di pasar raya, ya. Oh, dad juga datang."

KEJUTAN LAIN. Dean terpaku tidak percaya, "Dad? Dad juga datang?"

"Yeah, he langsung dari Lawrence buat ikut ke karnaval bareng kita."

Dean semakin terpaku, 'Dad masih hidup, dan tinggal di _Lawrence? __ A__neh sekali..'_ Ia harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan tersenyum kulum.

"Dean, kamu nggak pa-pa?" Sam semakin khawatir dengan perubahan Dean.

"Yeah.., aku ngga pa-apa," dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Daddy….," suara kecil bangun tidur terdengar dari belakangnya, Dean langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok kecil berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan mata yang masih mengaantuk.

"Hey, udah bangun?" Dean menyambutnya dan menggendongnya.

"Pagi, cantik," Sam sudah berdiri di samping Dean, siap memberi ciuman kepada keponakan kecilnya. "Pergi dulu, ya."seraya mengecup pipi Emily.

"Mau kemana?" suara kecil Emily terdengar kecewa.

"Kuliah, sayang," Sam tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kita kan mau pergi ke karnaval."

"Aku menyusul nanti setelah aku selesai ujian. Jangan takut, aku pasati ikut Emily."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Apa pernah aku bohong?"

Emily menggeleng meski tetap tidak yakin.

Sam tersenyum, "Aku pasti ikut, cantik," sekali lagi ia mengecup pipi Emily penuh sayang, seraya meyakinkan bahwa dia akan menyusul ke sana.

Dean berdiri dengan terpana. Begitu dekatnya Sam dengan putri kecilnya ini. Tentu saja karena Emily adalah keponakannya tapi tetap saja membuatnya terpana melihat Sam bisa berinteraksi baik dengan anak kecil. Satu hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Dean benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Sampai ketemu nanti, okay?"

Emily hanya mengangguk dan kembali mendapatkan kecupan dari pamanya, sampai akhinya pamanya menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Dean menengok Emily yang masih khawatir pamanya tidak bisa ikut nanti.

"Jangan takut, sayang, Uncle Sammy pasti datang, langsung begitu ia selesai ujiannya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Emily.

"Nah, gimana kalau kau mandi dulu sekarang, jadi kita bisa pergi awal?" dean segara mengalihkan perhatian.

Emily mengerutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka, "Nggak suka mandi."

Dean sedikit tercenung, 'ketahuan dehn anak siapa ini' dengan tersenyum malu.

"Well, dad juga nggak suka mandi, tapi kita nggak akan pergi ke karnaval kalau kau nggak mau mandi."

Emily semakin cemberut, "Oke, tapi boleh bawa bebekku dan busanya, ya, pwease?"?"

"Kau boleh bawa apa aja," meski ia tidak tahu benda apa yang dimaksud putrinya ini.

Emily merosot dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari ke kamarnya mengambil barang yang dimaksud, sementara Dean menyiapkan air hangat di bathtub.

Kembali Dean harus terpana melihat kamar mandi di kamarnya yang lumayan besar dan mewah, mengingat selmaa ini kamar mandi yang ia tahu hanyalah kamar mandi kecil di motel. Itupun kalau ada kamar mandi, biasanya Cuma ada wastafel saja. Dean benar-benar menyukai rumah ini.

Dean menyiapkan air untuk Emily dan membantu putrinya melepaskan piyamanya. Setelah airnya siap, Dean menaikkan Emily ke dalam bathtub.

Ada kecanggungan saat akan mulai memandikan Emily. Belum pernah ia memandikan anak perempuan. Kalau memandikan anak laki, sering. Siapa yang memandikan Sammy waktu dia seumur ini; DEAN! Tapi ia sadar, ia seorang ayah sekarang, ayah dari putri kecil,dan dia harus bisa memandikan putri kecilnya.

Dean masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia harus cari penjelasannya. Dan ia harus melakukanya sendiri, karena dia tidak mungkin minta bantuan sammy,secara dia sudah mengatakan dia berhenti berburu, jadi tidak mungkin Sammy akan membantunya sekarang. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah melihat kemana cerita ini berjalan baru mencari penjelasannya.

Dean benar-benar menikmati moment ayah dan anak seperti ini. Ia memandikan Emily dengan hati-hati sementara Emily sibuk dengan mainan bebek-bebeknya. Jujur ia mulai menyayangi putri kecilnya yang baru dikenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia harus tersenyum sendiri. Ia mulai menyukai kehidupan barunya ini.

Begitu Dean selesai memandikan Emily, Dean langsung membalutnya dengan handuk dan membawanya ke kamar Emily.

Didudukkannya Emily di tempat tidru dan membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih pakaian yang yang bagus untuk dipakai Emily hari ini . Dan ia harus terkaget lagi, dengan koleksi pakaian Emily. Koleksinya berupa kaos dan gaun berwarna pink bergambar Putri dan Barbie dan lain sebagainya. Penasaran juga, siapa yang membelikannya, secara tidak ada wanita di sini. Matanya tiba-tiba tertegun pada koleksi Emily yang berupa dua buah jaket kulit kecil seperti yang biasa ia pakai. Dean menoleh pada Emily,

"Siapa yang membelikannya?"

"Daddy," dengan nyengir menggemaskan

Dean menyeringai dengan bangga , "Sudah kuduga."

"Daddy boleh aku pakai yang itu?" Emily menujuk kaus berwarna pink bergambar barbie dan celana jean.

Dean tersenyum, "Tentu saja, sayang," dan mengambilnya lalu memakaikannya pada putri kecilnya.

Tidak butuh waktu untuk dean memakaikan Emilu dengan baju pilihannya sendiri. Dilihatnya rambut lurus blonde putrinya. Sempat tertergun juga, 'bagaimana menyisirnya?'

Tapi penuh percaya diri dan pelan-pelan Dean menyisir rambut putrinya dan membuatnya menjadi dua kepang yang sangat rapih. _'Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya'_

"Selesai" ucap Dean begitu selesai dengan menyemakan pita merah di kepang Emily.

Emily berbalik pada ayahnya.

"Apa aku sudah cantik, dad?"

Dean memandang putri kecilnya dengan senyum penuh bangga, "Cantik sekali,"

Emily tersenyum senang, "Makasih, dad," dengan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

Jantung Dean berhenti seketika tapi segera tergantikan dengan degup jantung putrinya yang terasa begitu damai terasa di dada. _'Beginikah rasanya?'_ Dean tersenyum "Terimakasih kembali, sayang," dan mengecupnya penuh sayang.

"Nah, kita sarapan sekarang, sekalian kita tunggu kakek datang," terdengar aneh, Dean menyebutkan 'kakek;. Ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Emily membulatkan matanya penuh semangat, "Kakek mau datang?"

"Yup, dia mau datang," meski ia sendiri tidak yakin akan bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya.

Hingga terdengar suara mesin mobil bsar memasuki halaman rumah. Dean keluar kamar dan mengintip dari jendela. Dan ia harus menahan nafas dengan sebuah mobil pik up besar hitam dua pintu seri GMC Siera tahun 1986. Sosok pria tinggi besar dengan wajah bahagia keluar dari dalam truk.

"Aku nggak percaya," Dean tersenyum sumringah.

"Kakek!" Emily bersorak dengan kedatangan pria besar itu di pintu.

"Hiya, putri cantik, pa kabar, sayang? Hey, kau sudah siap rupanya!" dengan mengangkat Emily tinggi-tinggi dan mengecupnya gemas.

Emily mengangguk dengan bangganya. "Kita mau pergi ke karnaval, kakek mau ikut."

"Pastinya kakek mau ikut, sayang, makanya kakek datang," John tersenyum dengan cucunya yang paling cantik sedunia.

Emily tersenyum senang dan memeluk kakeknya erat.

'_Dad'_ Dean masih berdiri terpaku tak dapat berucap, melihat sosok ayahnya yang bahagia berdiri depannya, menggendong dan memeluk putrinya dengan wajah bahagia. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dan Dean terkaget dengan tiba-tiba ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya. Jantunya berhenti seketika,

"Hey, Ace," senyuman dan suara hangat itu sangat Dean kenal.

"D…dad?" Dean hampir saja menangis dan berlari ingin memeluk ayahnya, untuk merasakan pria besar itu adalah benar-benar ayahnya.

Dean masih berdiri tegang dengan senyum bahagia. Tapi justru membuat ayahnya heran bercampur cemas.

"Kau tak pa-pa, Dean? Kau kelihatan pucat?" John pada putra sulungnya.

Dean menarik nafas, "Yah, dad, aku nggak papa," dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Baguslah," John tersenyum, lalu kembali pada putri cantik di gendongannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Emily.

"Tuh, daddy-mu belum mandir," John tersenyum geli.

Emily menengok ke arah ayahnya, "Daddy mandi!" dengan nada perintah.

"Oke, daddy mandi sekarang! Emily sama kakek dulu, ya."

Emilyu mengangguk tersenyum.

"Titip Emily sebentar, ya, yah?" ucap Dean halus.

"Yeah, dia aman bersamaku," john menyahut dengan hangat.

Dean tersenyum lega. Begitu leganya bisa melihat ayahnya sangat relax dan kalem. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah hangat ayahnya ini, tidak sejak kebakaran itu, sebelum ibu mereka direbut dari mereka, dan sebelum semua kehidupan aneh terjadi. Senangnya bisa melihat senyum itu lagi.

Dean mandi dengan cepat dengan terus berpikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Sejauh ini perkiraanya adalah perbuatan djin atau trickster. _'__Hih, kapan mereka mau selesai main-main dengan kehidupanku__?__'_

Dean harus tau apa yang terjadi, tapi nanti setelah ia pulang dari karnival. Dean harus tersenyum geli, karena terakhir ia pergi kesana, cukup membuat Sammy kacau. Sekarang ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Begitu selesai mandi, Dean segera bersiap, dan siap untuk pergi, bersama putri dan ayahnya ke karnaval.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tak lama merekapun sampai di karnaval.

Emily berseru dengan senangnya, "Kita sudah sampe!" matanya tidak lepas melihat keramaian di hadapannya, dan dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar.

"Yup, kita sudah sampai, sayang," John menyahut dengan semangatnya. Tak terkira bahagianya ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama cucu tersayangnya ini.

John menurunkan Emily dan gadis kecil itu sudah siap untuk lari. "Eit, mau kemana sayang, " John memegang erat tangan Emily, "nanti tersesat, mau?"

Emily memanyunkan bibir, dan menggeleng lirih.

"Makanya jangan jauh-jauh dari kakek, ok," John langsung menggendongnya agar tidak lari lagi dan terpisah.

Dean melihat sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Banyak sekali arena permainan di sana. Ya Tuhan, dia lupa kapan terakhir dirinya pergi ke karnaval, secara karnaval adalah tempat yang paling dihindari Sammy, tentunya karena ada badut di sana. Hingga mata Dean terkatuk pada papan nama di pintu masuk arena; 'Cooper's Carnival.' Dean terpaku itu adalah nama karnaval waktu dirinya dan Sam menyelesaikan kasus badut pembunuh, setelah dad meninggal? Dan dia harus menghadapi Sammy yang terus menanyai keadaannya sepeninggal dad, dan Sam bertingkah seperti anak penurut yang ingin menyelesesaikan kasus tanpa protes, seperti yang diharapkan dad.

Dean menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang terlihat sangat hidup dan bahagia menggendong cucunya. _'Nope, dad masih hidup. Jadi apa ini!'. _

Dean menarik nafas, dia harus cari tahu semua ini.

"Mau main apa dulu, sayang?" tanya John pada gadis kecilnya.

"Mau naik kuda, kek."

"Kuda? Komedi putar?"

Emily mengangguk dengan tersenyum renyah.

"Okey, kita naik komedi putar, "John penuh semangat

"Yay!" Emily bersorak girang dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Daddy," seperti yang mencari ayahnya.

"Daddy di sini sayang, nggak akan jauh-jauh darimu," Dean tersenyum pada putrinya lega, Emily masih mencarinya. Dean mengikuti di samping ayahnya agar tidak jauh-jauh dari Emily.

Merekapun naik komedi putar. Emily memilih naik kuda dengan kakeknya duduk bersamanya di belakannya, sementara Dean memilih naik jerapah, karena mengingatkan dia pada Sam dan juga binatang favorit Sam.

Emily terlihat sangat bahagia. Senyum bahagia tidak menghilang dari wajah cantiknya, dan tentu saja, kakeknya juga. Dean harus tersenyum dengan bahagia melihat mereka berdua. Tapi jujur, Dean juga sangat menikmati naik komedi putar ini, terserah kalau nanti Sam menertawainya. Mudah-mudahan Sam tidak melihatnya.

Setelah puas naik komedi putar, mereka turun dan mencari permainan lain.

"Daddy, mau balon!" Emily menunjuk penjual balon gas dengan balon-balon yang besar, berbagai bentuk dan berwarna warni

"Balon? Oke."

Mereka segera menghampiri penjual balon dengan Emily yang masih digendongan kakeknya

"Mau yang mana?" Dean membiarkan Emily memilih sendiri balon kesukaannya

"Yang itu," dengan menunjuk balon berbentuk beruang berwarna biru.

"Oke, yang itu."

"Ini balonnya ," si penjual balon memberikan balon besar itu pada Emily dengan menyematkan karet di pergelangan tangan kecilnya agar balonnya tidak terbang.

"Bilang terima kasih, sayang," kakeknya mengingatkan.

"Terima kasih," Emily memamerkan senyumnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kembali," si penjual membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan menerima uang dari sang ayah.

Setelah membeli balon, mereka melanjutkan untuk mencari arena permainan yang lain.

Selanjutnya mereka sampai di arena 'Tunjukkan Kekuatanmu!'

Emily menantang kakeknya untuk main di arena itu dengan menujukkan kekuatan kakeknya.

John tidak bisa menolaknya, dan Dean pun tidak sabar ingin melihat aksi ayahnya.

John pun siap dengan palu yang akan dia pukul pada alat yang akan menunjukkan seberapa jauh kau bisa menyentuh bel di ujung tiang setinggi 10 meter, setelah memberikan Emily pada ayahnya.

Dan semua memandang takjub, dengan John yang memukul dengan sekuat tenaga dan membawa tanda penunjukkan naik ke atas dengan cepat, dan...

'DING' menyentuh bel di atas sana.

'_KEREN__,' _Dean takjub melihatnya. Ayahnya masih sangat kuat

"Hebat, dad!" Dean berseru dengan girangnya. Emily yang ada di gendongannya bertepuk tangan dengan girang menunjukkan tawa cerianya.

Para penonton yang menyaksikan aksi John pun bertepuk tangan memberi selamat, Johnpun mengangguk tersenyum dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Anda boleh pilih hadiahnya, Tuan," sang penjaga arena berucap dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Okay," lalu beralih pada Emily, "Mau pilih hadiah apa, sayang?" dengan melihat jajaran hadiah yang boleh dipilih.

"Mau yang itu," Emily menujuk sebuah balon besar berbantuk palu.

"Balon lagi?" Dean tersenyum geli, Emily memilih balon lagi.

Emily hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, cucu saya pilih balon itu," John menyetujuinya.

Si penjaga arena mengangguk dan mengambilkan balon lalu diserahkannya pada gadis kecil itu, serta sebuah topi pada John.

"Oh, saya dapat topi juga," John berseru girangnya. Dia melihat apa yang tertulis di topi itu . "I'M A STRONG MAN," dia membacanya tanpa bisa menahan tawa gelinya. "Yup, aku pria yang kuat"

"Pakai ini," John memakaikan topi itu di kepala kecil Emily. Emily tersenyum menerimanya.

Dean tersenyum ikut senang. "Oke, kita cari permainan lain lagi."

Setelah dari arena 'Tunjukkan Kekuatanmu!', mereka melanjutkan mencari permainan lain dengan menikmati keramaian ini.

"Gimana kalau kau coba itu," John tiba-tiba menujuk ke arah arena 'Tembak Sasaran'.

Dean mengamatinya dan menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Ayah ingin lihat, masih bagus tidak tembakanmu?" John tersenyum menantang.

Dean harus tersenyum dengan penuh semangat, "OKE!"

"Satu hadiah bola untuk setiap kaleng yang bisa ditembak. Dan kalau bisa menjatuhnkan 10 kaleng itu, hadiahnya boneka Panda," penjaga arena menjelaskan permainannya, dengan menunjuk boneka panda yang duduk manis menunggu pemenang.

"Oke, siapa takut," Dean penuh semangat dan percaya diri.

Setelah memberikan Emily pada kakekknya, Dean penuh menerima pistol kecil itu, dan mengacungkannya pada sasaran sejauh 5 m. Ia sempat memberikan senyuman kecil pada Emily untuk memberinya semangat.

Dan seperti kilatan, saat Dean mulai menembakkan peluru mengenai sasaran. Dalam hitungan detik, Dean bisa menjatuhkan ke-10 kaleng berjarak 5 m itu, tidak ada yang tersisa.

Baik John maupun penjaga arena melihatnya dengan takjub, tak terkecuali dengan orang-orang yang ikut melihat aksinya.

Belum pernah mereka melihat orang dapat menembak secepat itu dan setepa itu.

"WOW!" Dean memekik dengan girannya. Dia sendiri tidak percaya bisa menembak secepat dan setepat itu. "GIILA KEREN BANGET, YA!" dengan tersenyum penuh bangga.

Tepuk tangan Emily mengeringi kemenangan, "YAY, DADDY!"

"Tuan seorang sniper ya?" penjaga muda itu dengan terheran plus takjub.

"Bukan, saya seorang pemburu," jawab Dena dengan melirik bangga pada ayahnya. Lirikannya dibalas dengan senyum bangga oleh John, membuat dean melambung rasanya. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia selain mendapatkan senyum bangga dari ayahnya.

"Mungkin, mau coba tantangan lain?" tawar penjaga itu lagi.

"Apa tantangannya," Dean langsung tertarik.

"Menembak sasaran dengan mata tertutup. Anda, Tuan," ditujukan pada John, "bisa membantunya dengan memberi arahan dari jauh."

"Lima kaleng dan hadiahnya senapan angin" lanjutnya lagi.

"Senapan?" Dean semakin bersemangat.

"Ya Tuan."

Dean menoleh pada ayahnya, dan John mengangguk menyetujui, semakin membuat Dean tersenyum penuh semangat. Darah pemburunya sedang mendidih.

"Oke, saya coba," Dean menggosok-gosokkan tangan penuh kesiapan

Penjaga muda itu menyiapkan lima kaleng di hadapan Dean sejauh 6 m, dan memberikan penutup mata yang segera dipakai oleh Dean lalu bersiap dengan pistolnya, menunggu arahan ayahnya.

"Okey, nak, arahkan pistolmu di sudut 45° dari posisimu," John memberi arahan pada putra sulungnya yang selalu membuatnya bangga, dengan Emily tetap di gendongannya.

Dean mengikuti arahan ayahnya, dan menembakkan sasaranya Kaleng pertama langsung terhempas keluar.

"Oke, sudut 70°, Dean," John melanjutkan arahannya dengan tenang.

Dean mengikutinya dan menembakkan kembali. Kaleng kedua terhempas keluar.

"Sudut 90°, nak,"

Dean tersenyum kulum, berharap dia tidak meleset lagi. Dan ia mendengar pelurunya mengenai kaleng ktiga dan menghempaskannya keluar.

John dapat menahan untuk tersenyum bangga, belum sebelum Dean dapat menjatuhkan semua kalengnya .

"Sudut 120°," lanjut John tetap tenang, bahkan terdengar lebih tegas.

Dean mengarahkan lagi, dan kembali menjatuhkan kaleng keempat.

"Okey, yang terakhir, nak, di sudut 165° - mu."

Dean tersenyum kecil dan menembakkan peluru terakhirnya. Kaleng kelima meloncat keluar

Tepuk tangan dan riuh penonton memberi selamat langsung terdengar. Dean langsung melepaskan penutup matanya dan menyaksikan sendiri kelima kaleng itu sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya, semuanya sudah ia tembak jatuh!

"WOW! GILA BENER, AKU MEMANG HEBAT!" Dean berseru dengan bangga, layaknya anak umur 10 tahun!

John tak dapat menahan untuk tertawa geli dengan ekspresi Dean. Tidak diragukan lagi, betapa bangganya ia dnegan putra sulungnya ini. Dean mengikuti semua arahannnya tanpa ada kesalahan hingga bisa menjatuhkan lima kaleng itu tepat sasaran tanpa harus melihat. Dean benar-benar hebat.

"Hebat kau, Nak," John menepuk pundak putranya penuh bangga.

"Thanks dad," Dean tersenyum dengan bahagia, merasa sangat terhormat dengan pujian ayahnya.

"Ini senapannya, Tuan," sang penjaga menyerahkan hadiahnya.

Dean tak dapat menahan senyumnya menerima hadiah senapan itu, "WOW!" ia merasa seperti anak kecil lagi

"Daddy hebat," seru Emily dan langsung memberi peluk dan cium ayahnya, sekaligus pindah ke gendongan ayahnya.

"Thank you, baby," Dean balas mengecup putrinya penuh bahagia.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, keluarga kecil Winchester itu meninggalkan arena 'Tembak Sasaran' dengan John membawa seluruh hadiah dari permainan yang mereka menangkan

"Kita bersenang-senang, kan?" Dean memastikan putrinya.

"Yea, tapi 'Uncle Sam' belum datang, dia nggak ikut senang-senang. Dia nggak akan datang," Emily mulai memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dean tercenung dengan ekspresi putrinya, "Nggak, sayang, 'uncle Sam' pasti datang, dia akan menyusul kita nanti," mencoba menenangkany putrinya.

"Hey kalian!" sebuah suara yang sanagt mereka kenal berseru ke arah mereka dari kejauhan

Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat siapa yang berseru dengan lantangnya

"Uncle Sam!" Emily memekik dengan giranganya melihat paman tersayang akhirnya datang

"Nah itu dia," Dean menarik nafas lega, melihat Sammy akhirnya datang. Ia tidak akan kuat melihat wajah sedih Emily. Tapi ia harus terkatup kaget dengan siapa yang datang bersama Sam. Sesorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang bernama... '_Madison?'_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, keluarga kecil Winchester itu meninggalkan arena 'Tembak Sasaran' dengan John membawa seluruh hadiah dari permainan yang mereka menangkan

"Kita bersenang-senang, kan?" Dean memastikan putrinya.

"Yea, tapi 'Uncle Sam' belum datang, dia nggak ikut senang-senang. Dia nggak akan datang," Emily mulai memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dean tercenung dengan ekspresi putrinya, "Nggak, sayang, 'uncle Sam' pasti datang, dia akan menyusul kita nanti," mencoba menenangkany putrinya.

"Hey kalian!" sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal berseru ke arah mereka dari kejauhan

Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat siapa yang berseru dengan lantangnya

"Uncle Sam!" Emily memekik dengan giranganya melihat paman tersayang akhirnya datang

"Nah itu dia," Dean menarik nafas lega, melihat Sammy akhirnya datang. Ia tidak akan kuat melihat wajah sedih Emily. Tapi ia harus terkatup kaget dengan siapa yang datang bersama Sam. Sesorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang bernama... '_Madison?'_

**Chapter 5**

Emily berlari menuju pamannya dan dengan riang Sam menangkapnya lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya di udara. Emily bersorak kegirangan

"Lagi…!"

Sam mengayunnya sekali lagi hingga Emily tertawa kegirangan

Saat Sam menghentikannya, Sam menangkap mata ayahnya tertuju padanya,

"Dad," Sam tersenyum santai mengatur nafasnya.

"Sammy…," John membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Dean melihat mereka dengan tersenyum. Hatinya terharu melihat dua orang yang amat dicintainya terlihat bahagia. Lalu ia beralih pada gadis yang berada di samping Sam. Dia tidak dapat menahan untuk memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

Sam langsung menyadarinya, "Oh, Dad, ini Madison…," Sam mengenalkan kawan perempuannya dengan tersenyum malu. "Madison, ini ayahku,"

Dean tercekat denagn namanya 'Dia benar-benar Madison!_'_

"John Winchester," ucap John seraya mengulurkan tangannya dengan bersahabat.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Pak."

"Dan…" Sam beralih pada Dean.

"Dean, abangmu," Madison tersenyum seperti yang sudah lama mengenal Dean. Ia menjabat tangan Dean.

Dean terkaget, _"Heh, dia tahu tentang aku__?'_

"Sam banyak bercerita tentang dirimu," Madison menjelaskan mata keheranan Dean.

"Ah," Dean menarik nafas, dan menengok adiknya, "Kau cerita apa saja tentang aku, hah?" dengan menyelidik curiga, "Kau tidak cerita tentang aku yang memperlakukanmu seperta barang bawaan, kan?" dia langsung teringat saat Sam menceritakan tentang dirinya bahwa dia memperlakukan Sam seeprti barang bawaan pada Meg – iblis jalang itu- menarik Sam kemana dia mau, tanpa peduli keinginan Sam. Menyebalkan sekali!

Sam membalasnya dengan wajah kesal, teringat kembali adegan itu.

"Oh, tidak, Sam tidak cerita itu," madison langsung membelanya, "justru sebaliknya, Sam cerita bahwa kau adalah orang yang hebat, membesarkan putrimu seorang diri, pastinya tidak mudah, kan."

Dean langsung tersenyum dengan bangganya, "Tidak juga, ada Sam yang membantuku."

Madison tersenyum, lalu beralih pada gadis kecil yang masih di gendongan Sam, "Dan ini pasti Emily, ya? Hallo, aku Madison..."

Emily langsung merekahkan senyuman termanisnya, "Hi, aku Emily, Emily Winchester…" dengan malu-malu.

Hati Dean langsung berbunga tak terkira mendengar gadis kecil itu meneybutkan nama Winchester di belakangnya. Tidak pernah menyangkan ada tambahan anggota Winchester yang datang langsung dari dirinya

Sam tergelak, Emily sudah seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Wow, kau punya apa nih, cantik?" Sam beralih pada balon dan beruang, juga panda besar yang dibawa ayahnya dan Dean. "Kau memenangkannya semuanya, ya?" dengan menggoda keponakannya.

Emily mengangguk, "Daddy jago tembak, dan Kakek, dia kuat sekali!" celotehnya dengan bangga. "Mereka keren!"

"Oh, ya!" Sam menyeringai renyah pada abang dan ayahnya.

Emily mengangguk dengan bangganya.

Dean hanya bisa tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Kau juga harus main, Sam, dan harus menang," lanjut Emily menantang pamannya. "Okey, kita cari apa yang bisa aku mainkan, dan pasti akan akan memenangkannya untuk mu," janji Sam

"YAY!" Emily bersorak kegirangan.

Semuanya tertawa dengan keceriaan Emily.

Dan mereka berjalan kembali, mencari permainan apa yang menarik untuk Sam.

Dean masih juga belum bisa membiasakan pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sam menggendong putrinya dan jelas sekali betapa sayangnya Sam pada Emily. Dean yakin Sam pasti akan menjadi ayah yang hebat. Dan, bagaimana santainya Sam dekat dengan ayahnya, sama sekali tidak memancing keributan diantara keduanya, seperti yang sellau ia saksikan bila Sam berdekatan dengan ayahnya.

Kemudian diliriknya Madison, ini masih menganggunya. Madison ini sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan Madison yang berubah menjadi serigala jadi-jadian, yang harus dengan terpaksa Sam bunuh karena tidak ada jalan lain untuk mengobatinya. Dean jadi penasaran, apa Madison ini akan berubah menjadi serigala juga nanti?

Tiba-tiba Madison menoleh padanya mengagetkan Dean.

"Putrimu sangat cantik," ucapnya tanpa lepas matanya dari Emily yang digendong Sam.

"Yea, terima kasih," Dean tersenyum. "Ng...Madison, boleh tahu di mana kau mengenal adikku yanga aneh ini?"

"Di Biro," Madison dengan tersenyum.

"Huh, Biro apa ya?" Dean tidak mengerti.

"Biro Hukum."

Dean menarik nafas mengalihkan kebingungannya, "Biro Hukum, tentu saja!"

"Yea, saat ini memang dia masih magang di biro, tapi saya yakin dia akan segera bergabung dengan kami. Dia banyak membantu kami selama ia mangan bersama kami, saya yakin dia akan menjadi pengacaray yang hebat."

"Yeah, tentu, setelah ia lulus pastinya," sahut Dean tersenyum dengan bangganya, 'pasti ujian penting hari ini adalah ujian kelulusannya,' Dean membayangkan adiknya dengan balutan kemeja, jas hitam, dasi, lalu membawa tas kerja kotaknya, 'Fiuh! Adikku yang aneh ini jadi pengacara hebat. Persis yang diimpikan Sam.

"Mmm, pasti sulit membesarkan anak seorang diri...?" suara Madison membawa dean kembali ke bumi.

"Huh?" Tidak, tidak terlalu berat," Dean berkilah. Mana dia tahu cara memebsarkan anak, diapun masih mencari tahu. "Ada Sammy. Dia selama ini yang membantuku," nah ini baru benar.

Madison hanya tersenyum mengangguk. Dean pun tersenyum dengan jengah. Tidak diragukan lagi ia suka dengan kehidupan ini. Berani taruhan, ini kerjaan pasti iblis nakal, atau triskter yang bermain di imaginasinya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia menyukainya, dan berharap tidak akan bangun. Dia akan sangat menikmatinya.

"Hey, itu ada arena lomba balap mobil, bisa kita main itu?" seru Dean dengan semangat menunjuk arena balap mobil.

Mereka menengok ke arah arena dan tersenyum dengan semanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan orang tua ini, nak?" John menantang kedua putranya.

"Pasti bisa!" sahut Sam percaya diri.

"Hebat!" Dean mengusap-usapa tangannya penuh semangat. "Dan kau, putri, kau ikut denganku,"dengan mengambil Emily dari pamannya.

"YAY!" Emily bersorak kegirangan, "Boleh pilih M'pala, daddy?"

Dean harus tertawa, "Kita lihat mereka punya apa, ya …?"

"Kau ikut, Maddy?" Sam bertanya pada Madison melihat keraguan di wajah pacarnya.

"Entahlah, Sam, kau tahu aku tidak bisa lama, aku harus pergi...,"

"Ayolah, sebentar saja... Cuma 1 putaran saja ….," Sammy memohon, mengeluarkan jurus ampuh 'puppy dog eyes' andalannya yang paling terkenal.

Dean tak dapat menahan tawa gelinya melihat Sam mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya untuk membuat orang-orang menyerah dengan mudahnya mengabulkan permintaannya. Dean menunggu hasilnya, dan ...

Madison menghela nafas, "baiklah, tapi cuma 1 putaran saja, ya …"

"ASYIK!" Sam bersorak seperti anak kecil, "AYO!"

Dan mereka pun segera menuju arena dan memilih mobil mini pilihan mereka, dan agak sulit juga Sammy masuk ke dalam mobil mini ini dengan kakinya yang panjang.

Tidak ada M'pala, Emily memilih mobil berwarna merah untuk ayahnya, sementara pamannya, kakeknya, dan Tante Madison memilih warna hitam, biru, dan hijau.

Begitu mereka naik ke dalam mobil mini, balapan langsung dimulai. Hanya 2 putaran, tapi cukup membuat adrenalin ketiga Winchester naik sampai ubun-ubun. Mereka balapan layaknya mengejar gerombolan vampir yang harus dibunuh, dengan memacu kecepatan maximal yang bsia mobil-mobil mini ini bisa kerahkan.

Dean memimpin pertama, disusul John, kemudian Madison dengan Sammy di belakang. Tapi John bisa dengan mudahnya menyalip Dean di putaran pertama. Dean tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung mengejar ayahnya. Semua orang bisa mendengar sorakan adrenalin mereka yang bisa terdengar dalam radius 5 km. Dan akhirnya Dean bisa menyentuh garis finish begitu ia bisa menyalip ayahnya. Dean dan Emily bersorak dengan lepasnya,

"YAYYYYY! KITA MENANAAAAGGGGG!" Emily bersorak dengan kerasnya, saat Ayahnya menepikan mobilnya.

"YAY!"Dean tersenyum dengan mengatur jantung yang masih naik turun, mengikuti adrenalin kemenangannya. DIA SUDAH MENGALAHKAN BAPAKNYA!

John memarkinkan mobilnya di samping Dean tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajah kecutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, Dad, kita pasti mengalahkanmu, dad, ya kan Emily?" ucapDean saat menurunkan Emily dari mobilnya.

"Yeah! Kita mengalahkan kakek!" Emily tersenyum dengan girangnya.

Wajah kecut John langsung menghilang begitu melihat senyum manis Emily, langsung melunturkannya. Ia langsung menggendongnya, "Yup, kau mengalahkan kakekmu ini,"dan mengecupnya gemas.

"Yow, Sammy?" Dean masih dengan adrenalin kemenangannya, "Yow, putri, jadi lambat, kamu...," menggoda adiknnya, "Sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan abangmu ini, bocah cerdas?"

Sammy mendengus kecil, "Ya,terserah katamu, lah."

Dean tertawa geli.

Madison hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kekaguman melihat ikatan saudara di anytara mereka. Ia sangat menyukainya

Madison menarik nafas, "Ng.., senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu berasama kalia, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Dean melirik Sam dengan terkejut dan mengeluarkan wajah kecewanya, "Secepat ini?"

"Yeah, saya masih ada keperluan lain, tapi saya akan senang sekali jika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian lagi …," ucap Madison dengan tersipu, seperti mengharapkan dapat diterima di keluarga Winchester ini.

Dean menoleh ke arah Sam yang dengan wajah memohon, "Tentu, tentu saja, kami pun senang bersama dirimu, Maddy. Kita bisa keluar bersama lagi, lain kali," Dean tersenyum (apapun yang bsia membuat Sammy bahagia).

Dan John mengangguk dengan tersenyum, masih dengan Emily di gendongannya.

Madison tersenyum dengan lega, "Terima kasih banyak. Senang sekali bisa bertemua dengan kaloian semua."

"Kami juga," John dengan tersenyum.

Madison tersenym lega, "Baiklah, "Sampai jumpa lagi …,"

John dan Dean mengangguk dan memberinya pelukan hangat sebelum Sam mengantarkan Maddy ke mobilnya

Kedua Winchesters menyaksikan pasangan muda itu dari belakang.

"Dia baik," She's good," komentar John.

Dean menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengat terjaget, 'benarkan John Winchester yang mengucapkan ini.'

John membalas pandangan Dean, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Nggak, cuma, benarkah ini ayah yang mengucapkannyat?"

"_What the hell is that mean?_ Maksud ayah kan, ayah senang Sam akhrinya bisa mendapatkan seseornag yang disyaanginya setelah Jess. Anak ini baik buat Sam."

Dean memutar matarnya, "yeah, tentu saja,' tapi tersenyum dalam hati, ia tahu ayahnya sanagt menyayangi Sam

"Daddy, kakek memaki, kakek bilang 'the hell', itu tidak baik, harus dihukum, daddy," ucap Emily tiba-tiba membuat pipi john memerah

"Maafkan Kakek, sayang, tidak akan memaki lagi," John langsung meminta maaf.

Dean tergelak melihat John Winchester meneyrah di hadaan putrinya.

"Kau benar, sayang, kakek harus dihukum."

"Dean…," John memperingatinya .

"Dan kau yang harus menghukumnya, sayang, kau boleh meminta kakek untuk membelikanmu apa saya,"

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah," Dean menunggu reaksi wajah ayahnya dengan tersenyum nakal.

"Tentu saja, sayang," ucap John akhirnya.

Dean tertawa senang.

"Aku ingin harummanis, boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang, kakek yang akan membelikanmu harummanis,ya, kan kek?"

"Tentu," John menghela nafas kalah, "Yuk," dengan membawa Emily mencari pedagang harum manis.

"Ayah tunggu, ya!" Dean melambaikan tangganya penuh kegirangan. John membalas melambaikan tangannya tanpa menengok ke belakang, Dean semakin tergelak geli.

Dean masih tergelak saat ia mencari bangku kosong, dan duduk di san.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam menikmati hidup yang yang sesuai dengan impiannya. Meski ia belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Dean sangat menikmati dan menyukainya.

"Hey, Dean," sebuah suara yang ia kenal muncul tiba-tiba di sampinnya mengagetkannya.

Dean mengatur nafas kekagetannya, "Aku tahu, ini kamu. Kamu melakukannya lagi!" dengan menghela nafas, dan memandang kesal makhluk yang paling menyebalkan ia ia pernah temui. "Sekarang apa lagi, Cas?"

**TBC **


End file.
